After Joe
by Sophiepicklegirl
Summary: This story follows on from Letter to Stephanie, where Joe was killed. Some angst. Ranger, Steph and Joe make an appearance. Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

After Joe

"No!!!!!" Steph screamed and shot up bolt upright, frightened eyes staring into the dark of Ranger's bedroom, sweat pouring from her body. Her wild hair plastered to the side of her head. .

"Babe!" Ranger was immediately awake and clasped her to him, stroking her hair as he held her tightly, rocking back and forth on the bed. He noticed the sheets were scrunched and balled showing physical evidence of the nightmare she'd obviously had.

"You're alive, Ranger! Oh God! It was so real! I thought you were dead!"

"Shh, Querida, it'll be OK. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." He started whispering Spanish love poems to her and it wasn't long before she started to relax in his arms.

They lay back down on the sheets which felt uncomfortable now that they were sweat and fear laden. Ranger pulled her into the side of his body and she laid her head onto his shoulder, absently trailing her hand across his sculptured pecs and sighing deeply.

Ranger glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 5.25. Another 15 minutes and he'd have been in the gym. Christ. He could have missed being able to comfort her.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he ventured.

"I don't know. All I do know is that you were dead. Ranger, it's only been a year since we hooked up and I couldn't bear to lose you. Not after..."

"I know, Querida. I'll try not to follow in Joe's footsteps. It was only a dream, Babe, I'm still here."

"I know. I'm just being silly." She snuggled into him, the warmth and strength of his body seeping into her.

A few minutes later the alarm went off. Steph, gave him a nudge "Off to work, Cuban Sex God" she said. Changing her mood in an instance. "I need this bed all to myself for at least the next hour so that I can catch up on my beauty sleep." She continued, knowing full well that it would be at least two hours before she surfaced again.

"How's about give the gym a rain check and show you how alive I really am." He said with a big grin on his face as he rolled over and pinned her to the bed.

o0o0o0o0o

"Officer on Deck!"

"I'm going to have to have words with my cousin" thought Ranger as he exited the stair well, shaking his head. "Santos! My office. Now!" he said forcefully as he strode onwards. Lester followed behind, smirking. "I can see that smirk, remove it!" Ranger yelled as he turned left into his office and behind his desk.

"Shut the door, we need to talk."

"What about, Cuz?" Lester said, his blank face in place.

"I'm worried about Steph. She's been having a lot of nightmares recently about me being dead. I have to say it's scaring me, Les. I don't know how to help her. Who is the best person for her to talk to?" Ranger put his lower arms on the table, palms down and looked directly at him.

Lester sat down in the chair opposite him. "Well, there's Sherfield or Baxter who immediately spring to mind, but I can ask at back at base - I'm sure they've someone who they could recommend."

"I'd be grateful. I always knew I'd hurt her if I wasn't careful, but it's been over two years since Joe was shot. I'd have hoped we'd be good by now."

"You are good. Perhaps that's the problem. Maybe the more she loves you the greater the fear becomes."

"That's what I figured too. Ok, morning meeting's about to start so if you could look into it afterwards I'd be grateful. Oh and another thing, Les."

"Yeah?"

"Drop the shit about officer on deck will you?"

Santos stood up smiling and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter – been a bit busy with poorly kids. **

**Thanks for all your comments – keep 'em coming!**

o0o0o0o0o

Who would have thought that my worst nightmares manifested themselves because I cared too much for someone. Figure that one, Steph thought as she pounded away on the treadmill at Haywood a few weeks' later.

Sherfield had been really instrumental in helping her understand where her problems stemmed from. Once she'd got her head round it all, the whole thing seemed so simple.

Bit by bit Ranger had helped her to heal completely and the nightmares had pretty much stopped. He is my world, she thought as she went up to 7 for a shower. The steam enveloped her as she stood under the hot water, thinking about everything that had happened in the last five years. Who would have thought she'd be here for a start! Ranger, hmmm. She smiled at the thought of him. All of him... Mmmm.

Back in the Land of Denial once again, she'd reached a good state. She'd realised that Ranger was only really in danger when in the wind, but as that hadn't happened much recently, things would be fine. Yup, all sorted and back to being OK with the world.

Steph stepped out of the shower and quickly dried and dressed before heading down to 5 to take her shift. The 'A team' as she called them, were doing a take down later and she would be working the comms.

She ate her lunch quickly and settled down in the control room with Hal in readiness.

o0o0o0o0o

"...Testing, one, two, three"

"Hearing you all, loud and clear"

"Good, let's get on with it."

"Going in on your signal, Carlos" said Lester.

"Got your back, Les" Bobby's voice said.

"Tank, I'm in position, you set?" asked Ranger.

"Sure thing, coast is clear."

Bang! Pop! Pop! Crackle: gunfire.

"What the fuck..."

"Shit. Aaagh"

"Status!"

"Unexpected fire, intel is wrong. We're under attack. At least three possibly four shooters."

"Crap!"

"Can't see Les, Bobby is well positioned, Tank? I'm going after Lester. Give me 10 and I'll be ready"

"K Boss, I've got you covered."

"Les is behind the forklift, he's not moving"

"Got it"

More rapid gunfire

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a flesh wound, I'm fine, let's get those motherfuckers."

"Les is down, Steph, get medical assistance. Tank, I'm going after the perps"

"Ranger, be careful, love you."

"Love you too Babe. See you for dinner."

"Yeah, be careful."

More gun shots...

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time, I promise. Tank, I'm ready to go in, watch my back."

"10-4."

Gunshots are less heavy but continue.

Sound of feet running, clothes moving.

Single gunshot.

"Aaagh"

"Ranger? Ranger!"

"Don't move asshole!"

"I'm fine, Babe. Got the main man, plus winged two others. One perp left. Moving off to secure. Tank? Still good?"

"Yeah, picked up a slight graze. Still good to go though."

"Sit this one out, I'll be OK."

"Not a chance, you need cover."

"K: Bobby?"

"Boss?"

"Perp is off to the left, I'm on him, check Santos."

"Wilko, Bat..."

"Very funny!"

"I thought so!"

"I'm in Tank, am I covered?"

"Yeah."

Sounds of running, more clothes rustling. Scuffling. Couple of grunts. Single gunshot. Sound of body falling to the ground. Footsteps running away.

"Ranger? Ranger? RANGER!"

Sounds of running, sirens, car doors slamming.

"He's down Steph..."

Steph left the comms room at a sprint and was in a car in just over a minute. She powered out of the garage before anyone could stop her.

o0o0o0o0o

She held Ranger in her arms, looking at the gunshot wound. And the blood, everywhere...

The blood, red, slick and shiny.

His blood. Everywhere.

He'd been shot in leg, just on a major artery. His breath became more and more ragged.

"I'll try not to break my promise, Babe, honest" he said as he rolled his eyes then closed them. He went limp in her arms.

"No! No! NOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your comments, please keep 'em coming**

Bright light! Too bright!

What was that annoying sound?

It was nasty and she hated it.

Leave me alone.

It's too bright.

The light started to fade. Ah, that's better she thought as the blackness engulfed her again.

o0o0o0o0o

"Steph, it's time to wake up Pumpkin. Steph, please, for me?"

The voice pleaded but she didn't have the strength to do as she was asked. What was the point? Ranger was dead. Joe was dead. They were all dead. She would die too.

The voice persisted. "Sweetheart, please"

"It's no use, Skinny White Girl's not got the strength."

Do I know you? She thought.

"Or she's in Denial Land as usual." Someone said, snorting softly with gentle laughter.

She knew that voice, but who's was it? Nah, she preferred the blackness. It was her friend. It was safe and wouldn't hurt her.

o0o0o0o0o

"How much longer, Doc? It's been a week. Surely she should be starting to come out of this coma by now?"

"Funny things, head injuries. Can't always say how things are going to work out. Sometimes people come round far more quickly, others take longer. We'll give it a few more days before we start considering anything drastic. Her mind and body need to get over something and until that happens, I'm afraid it's a waiting game."

o0o0o0o0o

Steph sat on a white bench, hands gripping its edge, studying her feet which she was swinging with her ankles crossed , she'd no idea how long she'd been sitting there. Then she noticed what she was wearing - a hospital gown. Weird. She could feel the coldness of the bench where the garment gaped at the back. She blinked hard then looked up and round the white room she found herself in. It didn't seem to have edges. Weird, she thought again. Someone was walking towards her. She stood up. "Joe?"

"Cupcake!" He walked purposefully towards her. Smiling and taking his hands out of the front of his oh so fitted jeans.

He was wearing a soft and slightly battered suede jacket over a white t-shirt. He looked like something off the front of GQ. Rugged and sexy with a hint of brooding angst.

Yum Steph thought. She saw him smile "I said that out loud, didn't !?"

"Might have" he replied, turning a complete circle so that she could look at him in his entirety.

"Like my clothing choice?" Joe asked "I got to chose what I wanted from an endless supply. Now I know how Dr Who feels when he changes." He smirked at his own joke.

"You look great, death suits you. But where am I?"

"You're safe, but you have to go back."

"I can't. It hurts too much."

"Sorry, Cupcake it's not your turn."

"Hold me. Please?"

"Sure, thought you'd never ask."

"Smartass!" she said pretending to hit him.

She stood up and he enfolded her in his embrace. It felt good. Really good.

"How are _the boys_?"

"Steph! I'm trying to have a sensible conversation here!"

"Sorry!"

"They're fine. I'm fine. But you're not. Please you _have_ to go back."

"I don't want to" she could feel herself pouting into his chest "where am I?" She added, hoping to distract him.

"Place doesn't really have a name. It just is. Bit like a waiting room I suppose."

"Am I dying? Am I dead?"

"No and no."

"So how come you're here?"

"The Boss sent me. You've been in here too long."

"Have you seen Ranger?"

"Should I have?"

"Yeah" she stifled a sob "You're both gone from me now. Are you sure it's not my time?"

"Well, I've not seen him and no bullet with his name on has been despatched as far as I know, so unless he went downstairs he's not dead."

"He must have gone _downstairs_" she said sadly. "I had hoped he'd been saved from that, somehow." She bit her lip as she looked up into his eyes.

"I read the paperwork, you redeemed him. You're powerful stuff, y'know. Proud of you."

Steph gulped and sobbed at the same time.

"You okay, Cupcake? Did I say something wrong?"

At that moment a phone rang. Steph hadn't seen it before which was odd as there didn't seem to be anything else in the room. Joe let go of her, went over and picked it up.

"It's for you" he said, passing her the phone.

"Stephanie Michelle Morelli!" someone yelled.

My Mother, Steph mouthed to Joe who started to laugh quietly, he could hear Ellen quite clearly.

"Get back here this instant! Do you think Maria Gonzales' daughter lies around in comas all day?! No, she's just got married and she works at the button factory, good job by all accounts..."

There was the sound of a scuffle then a new voice took over.

"Pumpkin, please come back."

The phone went dead. Steph started to cry. Joe pulled her into his arms again and kissed her curls, before tipping her head up with his fingers and angling down to kiss her mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle. That of a parting lover. It was a goodbye kiss.

"Cupcake, go home, please? I love you but you don't belong here – you need to go, back to the land of the living. You can't hide away any more, you need to face your fears. I need to move on too." The last sentence was a whisper. He looked deep into her eyes searching for her agreement, then pulled away from her as if touching her was burning him. He began to walk towards a door she hadn't noticed before. Funny that.

She quickly followed him and gave him a brief hug. "I'm glad I got to say goodbye and to thank you for letting me be your wife. We were great while we lasted. I'll never forget you or what we had. I wouldn't have changed a thing – other than the last day." She added quietly. "I'll always love you." She gave him a lingering but light peck on the lips and stood back, swallowing hard, tears in her eyes. She was able to say the goodbye she had never had the chance to do on that fateful day, so long ago and it hurt so much. Bit like the film Ghost, she thought sadly.

"I loved you too and it hurt to leave you, but you need to go on, to live, to love. For me." He said smiling as he continued his journey towards the door. "Have a long and happy life, Steph. Oh, and by the way, change the name, it doesn't suit you anymore." And with one final salute he was gone.

o0o0o0o0o

Damn that beeping sound. Those bright lights. I hate brights lights! Am I in a hospital? I hate hospitals!

She moved her head slightly and opened one eye. She could see her father, slumped in the chair by her side. His hand was holding hers. She gave it a squeeze.

"Pumpkin?" You're back! Thank God for small miracles! He reached over to smooth her hair away from her head. "Ellen, Edna, we've have a live one!" He said loudly. "Get a nurse or doctor, or someone, anyone!"

Steph chuckled as she watched the room come to life.

o0o0o0o0o

Half an hour later Steph had been poked, prodded and assessed. Finally she was alone. Alone. Alone with her thoughts. The conversation with Joe ran around her head. Had Ranger really gone "downstairs" as he'd put it.

Please. God. No.

Wherever he was now, she hoped he was at peace. She let out a big sigh. Why had she been sent back? What had she done to deserve this life? She shook her head in disbelief. The thought of having lost him as well was too much for her and silent tears streamed down her face as she lay back on the pillows that had been piled behind her so that she could sit up.

Her parents and Grandma had said goodbye as the room came to life and then fled to safety and the on-site restaurant so that the doctor could assess her.

They'd be back soon and she'd be brave and ask about where his body was laid. She wanted to see him one last time.

Oh. My. God.

The thoughts were running so fast round her head that she didn't hear the door open as Bobby stepped into the room.

"Steph? Bombshell? Are you OK? Where does it hurt? Can I get you anything?" he asked with concern written all over his face.

She saw him through her tears and thought she saw pity there which made her sob and hiccup. He was by her side in a flash and hugging her for all he was worth.

He had no idea what was going on and so he just held her until she calmed down. She clung to him as a drowning man would to a piece of wood.

A few minutes later when she'd quietened he held her at arms length and repeated his earlier question.

"I'm Ok," she replied "it's just my heart that's broken. Where have they taken him? I need to see him before the funeral. He will be having a funeral I suppose, full military honours and all that..."

"Steph..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I never thought I'd be alone again. So soon..."

"Steph...

"I don't want to be alone. I loved him so much..."

"STEPH!"

Finally Bobby broke though her thoughts.

"He's not dead"

Her world went black again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in posting this - I struggled to follow the last chapter so this took longer than planned - sorry if it doesn't live up to what's gone before. Thanks for all your feedback - much appreciated.**

Ch 4

Steph came round again before Bobby could get out of his chair. Crap, did I faint, again? She thought. Nah.

"You OK? " Bobby said giving her a funny look.

Oops! "Yeah just closed my eyes for a few seconds, I'm fine. Run that by me again." She said as she laid back against the pillows and turned her head to look at him. She needed to concentrate and her pounding headache wasn't helping.

"Ranger's not dead."

"But the blood, his body, he told me he'd have to break his promise, he went limp in my arms..." Tears threatened to fall as she pictured the events unfurling in her head. She desperately wanted to believe him, but, but...

"Hey, it's OK. He lost a lot of blood, he passed out, that's all. He's fine, confined to bed, but fine."

"Bet he loves that" she said sniffling and laughing at the same time. "When can I see him?"

"Shortly. He's two doors up. His doctor came in to check him over so I thought I'd pop in and see how you were doing. He knows you're awake and he's desperate to be here. It's killing him that you took such a tumble."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Ahh, well Tank sort of threw you when he pulled you away from Ranger..."

"Sort of threw me?"

"Yeah, he was trying to get you out of the way before you got trampled on by the paramedics and he turned round, tripped and started to fall so launched you into the air. It didn't help that he'd just been shot and had a broken arm so wasn't fully functional. I think you'd have been fine otherwise." He coughed to hide a slight snigger, obviously remembering how comical the whole spectacle must have looked. "Unfortunately" he continued, looking more serious "you hit your head as you landed and as he's so tall you fell a fair old distance... You should have heard Ranger when he found out. He went purple. I thought I'd seen him at his angriest, but..." he shook his head, recalling the moment Ranger had gone ballistic. "Let's just say I think Tank'll be doing the shitty shifts for a while and Ranger's ordered a new toothbrush be brought in especially."

At that moment Frank, Ellen and Edna walked back in.

"I'll go now and report back, Ranger will want to know that you're OK. Mr and Mrs Plum, Grandma." Bobby said as he nodded towards them all and left the room.

"Oh, Stephanie" said Ellen, pulling her into her arms "you gave us quite a scare, sweetheart..."

o0o0o0o0o

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Ranger, thank God..." Steph said as she entered the room.

He moved the lap top he'd been working on off the covers and onto the over bed table in front of him. He thought she looked fragile as she walked over to the bed - he opened his arms to welcome her and smiled.

"Babe." He sighed, wrapping himself around her, soaking up her smell and burying his face in her curls. He'd missed her and it had been the longest week of his life. Head injuries, well you just never knew, he thought as he caressed her back. She curled her legs up sideways on the bed and pressed her body against his, snaking her arms under his and up towards his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a long while, each absorbing warmth, strength and comfort from the other. Relaxed by their intimacy, no words were needed.

After several minutes Ranger started to chuckle whilst running small circles across Steph's back, deep in thought. The sound started as a soft low rumble in his abdomen and soon filled the air around them.

"Ranger?" she said, pulling back to check that he was OK.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about the stuff I'm lining up for Tank to do." He said sniggering softly. "I've even ordered an extra soft tooth brush – Porsche needs a clean..."

"Ranger, you wouldn't, would you?!"

"No, not really, he was trying to protect both of us, but he doesn't need to know that. He thinks I'm really mad with him so he's only been in to see me when Bobby's been around - coward!" He said with a wolf grin.

"You're awful!"

"Babe, payback's a bitch."

She smiled at him and noticed that all of a sudden he looked tired and sore. "Looks like you've not been sleeping properly, Batman? You'll ruin your looks and I'll need to find myself a new model" she said, trying to sound less concerned than she was.

"I'll sleep fine now that I know you're OK." He sighed then smiled at her again.

She decided to change the subject to something more positive. "When do you get out? I'm hoping to be released tomorrow. They just want to keep any eye on me as I haven't moved for a week and I'm a little wobbly on my legs. I'm booked in for a physical assessment at 9.00am. After that they'll make a decision."

"Hoping to get the all clear tomorrow too. The stitches are healing nicely, but I've been bed bound as the bullet nicked an artery and I needed to let my body do its thing. I think Bobby has been telling the doctors to string it out for as long as possible - that I wouldn't sit still if I was allowed to leave prematurely. Bastard. I'll give him the toothbrush assignment if I don't get out tomorrow."

"You can't do that, it's for your own good, idiot" she said, patting him on the arm. He pretended that it hurt.

At that moment a nurse came in to look at his vitals. Steph chuckled as the woman's eyes glazed slightly when she looked at Ranger before shaking her head and rolling out the blood pressure guage. Ranger held out his arm and Steph thought she saw the poor girl's face blush slightly as she touched his forearm, Steph giggled, pulling out of his embrace and off the bed. Her let her go reluctantly.

"Ranger, let the nurse do her job!" She patted his arm, he pretended that it hurt, again. "Behave or I'll leave." Steph warned, giggling again.

The nurse left a few minutes later having filled in the chart at the end of the bed .

Ranger yawned.

"OK, Buster, move over." Steph said as she playfully pushed him.

Despite the tiredness that hung round his eyes, Ranger managed a wolf grin and winked suggestively at her before moving over to the side. She raised the covers and slid in beside him. Luckily he'd been moved to a larger than average bed so there was plenty of room.

Within minutes they were both asleep, spooning each other, Ranger's front to Steph's back. Relaxed and contented, Ranger sighed and pulled her closer to him, she mewed and smiled, pulling ing his arms more tightly around her.

Bobby popped in to check on them before heading back to Haywood and persuaded the staff that it was best to leave them to it.

Ranger slept properly for the first time in over a week.

o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Tank sidled into Steph's room, looking sheepish, followed by Lester. He was sporting a black plaster cast on his arm and Lester had one arm in a sling and was limping.

"Hi Tank! Come to sweep me off my feet again?" said Steph, she laughed at the look on his face. "It's OK, Bobby told me what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault that I hit my head. You were trying to save Ranger. He was in far greater danger than I was. Anyway, I got to stay with Ranger last night and Lula has supplied me with donuts this morning so I'm good. Please, don't worry about it."

The men swiftly closed the gap between them and Steph and gave them both big hugs and they returned the sentiment as best they could with all the strappings they were wearing. It felt good to be alive.

Tank sat in the chair and Lester sat on the edge of the bed trying to look comfortable - well as best as two muscle bound but damaged men could. Before long, they began gossiping about what had been happening and life at Haywood. This is good, Joe was right, I needed to come back, I need to be here, she thought to herself, enjoying the two men's company.

At that moment the doors flew open and Bobby pushed a wheelchair in bearing a very unhappy looking Ranger. "Christ, first chance I get to see Steph today and you lot are here. Get off my woman - now!" he snapped. They all froze, including Steph. Their faces must have been a picture because Ranger burst out laughing. "Gotcha! Sorry, couldn't resist. Ella told me you'd be here Tank and she also told me you were nervous about Steph's reaction to seeing you."

Steph rolled her eyes. "Ranger!" she sighed then giggled.

The tension evaporated and the Merry Men stayed for a few more minutes before leaving to go find the paperwork needed to get the couple discharged. Or so they said – they really just wanted to give the invalids some time together. "We'll be back to get you two asap, so no necking – you're both signed off any physical activity – especially you, Boss" Bobby said before he turned and left, shaking his head and grinning.

"Alone at last" Ranger muttered as he rolled his wheelchair over to the bed. "I didn't get a chance to ask you last night. Want to tell me why you kept us all waiting for so long?"

Steph shuffled and looked uncomfortable as she spoke softly "I thought you were dead so I figured I'd go check out Denial Land and I felt safe there." She wrapped her arms round her shoulders and looked into his beautiful face as she said it.

"You were out for over a week, I figured I was pretty close to losing you." He replied looking equally unhappy and uncomfortable.

"Well when you said you were sorry that you'd have to break you promise about coming home for dinner I thought" she bit her lip, closed her eyes and swallowed hard "I thought you were dying. I didn't think I could face that again, not after Joe..." her comment was barely audible. She dropped her head to her chest to hide the tears that threatened to spill out.

He reached forward and raised her chin, with two fingers, and looked deep into her eyes. "I meant that it might be a few days before I could be home for dinner. That's all." He said smiling gently.

"Oh!"

"Steph, wild horses will never take me from you again, I love you too much to ever let you go. You're my guiding star. You bring me home when I'm lost. Christ, you've saved me from the darkness so many times and you've no idea how much you've influenced my life.

She smiled at his sudden outburst of emotion.

"What's so funny?" he said, looking confused and hurt.

"Don't worry, Carlos I'm not laughing at you, it's just that someone recently told me I was good for you."

"Babe?"

"He also told me to change my name, that it didn't suit me anymore."

"Funny you should say that – I hadn't planned it this way but..." he said, smiling and taking a small black box out of his pocket...

The end


End file.
